mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Teruki Hanazawa
|status = Alive |race = Human |age = 14 |birthday = 13th April |bloodtype = A |Chinese zodiac = Tiger |zodiac = Aries |height = 161.4cm |weight = 47.7kg |esper = Yes |school = Black Vinegar Middle School |spec = Psychokinesis Air Whip Ethereal Bodies Technique Pyrokinesis Super Qigong Telekinetic Blast |manga = Chapter 11 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |english va = Erik Kimerer }} Teruki Hanazawa (花沢輝気, Hanazawa Teruki), nicknamed "Teru" (輝, Teru), is a second-year student at Black Vinegar Middle School. He was introduced as an antagonist but is now Mob's friend. Appearance Teru's school uniform is a purple suit jacket, dark pants with a plaid design, and a white collared shirt with a striped teal tie. His peers consider him to be very handsome. His eyes usually have a noticeable sparkle in them. His deceptively lean frame hides his very well defined musculature. Teru's hair is blonde in color (as seen in the anime, and white in color as seen in the manga), and his hairstyle has changed four times throughout the story. Pre-Mob Hanazawa.png|Teru before meeting Mob. TeruAfterMob.png|Teru during 7th Division Arc. Teruki Hanazawa's psychic stance.jpg|Compilation of Teru's pigeon-toed stance. Teru's hair history TeruHair1.png|Teru's first hairstyle TeruHair2.png|Top of Teru's head: 0% TeruHair3.png|Top of Teru's head: 150% a.k.a. the "haystack" TeruHair3 (manga).png|Top of Teru's head: 150% a.k.a. the "haystack" TeruHair4.png|Teru's hair after fighting Sakurai Teru's Current Hair.jpg.png|Teru's current hairstyle (anime) TeruHair5.png|Teru's hair during World Domination Arc His hair began as a normal-looking large mess of hair. After trying to maim Mob with a set of knives, Mob redirected the knives and he was left bald on the top of his scalp only. He compensated with an infamous wig, colloquially known to fans as "the haystack". An encounter with Sakurai abbreviated the haystack and left his head looking kind of normal. Teru later appeared with a rather spiky hairstyle that seems to be entirely non-wig. Thus, Teru has exhibited a total of five (5) different hairstyles since his first appearance. Personality Before meeting Mob, Teru didn't know any other espers, so he greatly overestimated his own importance and power. This is likely due to Claw only sending artificial espers to try and "recruit" him. He was very popular and often strategically used telekinesis to benefit himself. For example, he threw nothing but strikes the first time he went bowling. He considered himself the main protagonist of the world. Since his defeat, Teru has come to terms with reality, but he is still confident in his strong and diverse psychic powers. He seems to adhere to Mob's policy of not using psychic power against people unless absolutely necessary. He is motivated to stop others from succumbing to pride like he once did, but he is still concerned about his outward appearance and still seeks perfection in all his endeavours. He has been known to hold people upside-down and dunk them in a bucket of water until they tell him what he wants to hear. While he is noted to be a good leader, he apparently has trouble remaining humble. The shock of defeat seems to give him a fever. Plot Teruki Hanazawa Arc When first introduced, Teru was the urabanchou of Black Vinegar Middle School. He was successful in academics and popular with his peers, especially girls. He was able to defeat Onigawara and other delinquents effortlessly with his psychic power. This continued until Onigawara got Mob involved in a dispute between delinquent groups at Black Vinegar and Salt Middle schools. When everyone else had been defeated by Teru, Mob stepped in and told him not to use psychic power to hurt people. Teru, driven by his own uncontrollable ego, challenged Mob to use his powers, but he took it too far and ended up awakening a side of Mob that subsequently demolished his entire school. Teru learned that it was wrong to use psychic power to hurt people. Big Cleanup Arc Teru happened to meet Ritsu shortly after the latter had used his psychic power to hurt a bunch of people. Teru introduced himself to Ritsu in an intimidating way, but their meeting was cut short when a sudden wind threatened the structural integrity of his haystack wig. Teru's first encounter with Mob since his defeat occurred when he interrupted Mob's 'date' with Tome to tell him about a fellow Salt Mid esper making trouble nearby. Teru left the scene when he learned the troublemaker was Mob's brother, but he returned after being fetched by Dimple. 7th Division Arc Teru took the unconscious Mob to his apartment, told him about Claw after the latter awoke, and let him borrow a plaid button-down shirt. They went to investigate the Awakening Lab, ended up torturing Terada and hijacking his car, and proceeded to invade the 7th Division of Claw. At the 7th Division facility, Terada escaped and attacked them with his technique, but was quickly defeated by Mob. Teru learned the technique and used it to knock out two Claw lackeys. They are then found by Koyama, ] but Mob easily defeated him before the two decided to go their separate ways. Teru beat up a bunch of lackeys and defeated Miyagawa before being subdued by Sakurai and Muraki. He was then held captive in a room that suppressed his powers and was shocked to find Ritsu and Mob joining him as captives. He was more shocked to see the apparent boss of Claw entering the room, and he was extremely shocked when Mob called the man "master". During their escape, he got his haystack wig cut in half by Sakurai. Teru later started mentoring the five kids from the Awakening Lab and helping them in their training. World Domination Arc When a Claw member attacked him at his apartment, Teru quickly defeated, captured and forcefully interrogated him. Teru tried to save the prime minister from his capturer, Shimazaki of the Super 5. Despite Teru's great progress and best effort, he is no match for Shimazaki's teleportation ability and loses. Teru joined the group led by Reigen to oppose Claw's world domination. He sent cars flying around as decoys, defeated tons of Scars from various divisions, took many a hit from, Shimazaki, and eventually turned the tables in the battle, leading to Shimazaki's defeat. Divine Tree Arc Powers & Abilities Teruki is a very powerful esper. In terms of raw power, Teru is still nowhere near Mob's level however, he compensates for this by learning various techniques of applied psychic power and training diligently. Due to this, he is capable of performing multiple psychic techniques as well as putting up multi-layered barriers and utilising multiple techniques simultaneously. Telekinesis: He has shown a mastery of telekinesis, displaying enough power to remotely carry at least nine cars through the air simultaneously. Teru has also been shown using it in a tactile fashion, enabling him to move around at incredible speeds and augment the power of his strikes. He has a talent for quickly learning his other esper's techniques and adding them to his own arsenal. His techniques include: *Air Whip, learned from Terada. After seeing it once and then learning the technique on the spot, Teru was able to pull out 2 to 3 easily. After training himself, he is able to pull out and utilise 10 whips simultaneously, likening it to playing the piano. *Ethereal Bodies Technique, learned from Muraki. Teru noted that clones made with this technique are weaker than the original body. *Pyrokinesis, learned from Miyagawa. *Super Qigong, learned from Takeuchi. *Telekinetic Blast, learned from Claw's lackey. Quotes * "A star is shining not because it's being showered in light, but because he who emits light is a star." * "I was confident. Against any kind of opponent! But honestly, right now... I'm not so sure anymore..." * "Doing this by myself is really too harsh... I wish I had the power to send an entire school building flying..." *Catchphrase: "I am a commoner." Notes & Trivia *Teru's favourite food is steak and his least favourite food is raw oyster (due to a bad experience). *Apparently, Teru has too many specialities to list. *His favourite music is rock and his favourite movie is "Flying Dead Pig". *Teru's hobby is going to the cinema and he has recently got into bicycle touring. References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males